When It Rains
by Shariki
Summary: The only time i see her is when it rains..." "The only time i can cry...is when is rains..." He watches her and she falls for him...will they ever be together or will they only be able to see eachother...when it rains... A/U GaaHina R
1. Chapter 1

**Boredom strikes yet again so…here's my story! R&R!**

**When it Rains**

**Introduction**

She walked in the forest alone and deep in thought. She did not even sense the figure sitting on a branch high above her. She sighed and knelt on the dirt and a loud thunderclap sounded in the clouds.

The figure cocked his head slightly to the side as he watched the girl as she buried her head in her hands. He then felt a soft wetness on his cheek and he lightly touched it.

_It's raining…_he thought as he turned his attention back at the kneeling girl.

The rain started to come down faster and faster, but it wasn't hard or pounding, it was…just a normal rain.

He watched as the girl slid her hands off of her face and she looked at the sky. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain.

"Why?" She said suddenly as she searched the sky for something. He didn't know what but he could tell she was looking for something. Rain slid off her face gracefully somehow. She was pale and small but beautiful at the same time and he had only seen her a few times before.

She sighed and looked back down at the wet ground and once again asked, "Why?"

He sat as he tried to figure out how her voice sounded…sounded so musical. He closed his eyes for a moment to grasp the concept before gazing back down at the girl…but she was gone and the rain had stopped.

Sunshine now spilled over the forest as he searched for the girl but she was nowhere to be found.

--

"Gaara, where were you?" Kankuro asked at dinner that evening.

"Taking a stroll, why?" Gaara responded.

"You at least need to let Temari or I know where your going before you leave," Kankuro said and then took a bite of steak.

"I don't need you to look after me you know," Gaara said calmly.

"We know but you do have such an awful temper," Temari sighed after she swallowed a bite of fish.

"Anything interesting happen?" Kankuro asked.

"It just rained and I saw a girl sitting on the ground, that's pretty much it," Gaara said softly as he recalled the memory.

"Was she cute?" Kankuro asked with a sly smile and Temari smacked him.

"She…was beautiful," Gaara said as he looked off into space. He had never really felt this feeling before…why was he feeling it now?

Temari and Kankuro shared a look of shock.

"It doesn't matter, what are the chances of meeting her again?" Gaara said quietly and resumed eating. The other two eventually followed suit.

--

"Hinata, I forbid you from running off like that! You have duties to this household and you will follow them accordingly! Now, let us begin training," Hiashi Hyuuga growled at his daughter as they stood on the muddy training grounds.

"Yes Father," Hinata said sadly.

_If only it would rain again…the only time I can cry alone is when the rain comes to soothe my heart…_

"Now, attack me!" Hiashi said as he slid into a stance. Hinata sighed and rushed forward as they began their dance of violence.

Soon, Hiashi and Hinata were at a draw and Hiashi snorted in disgust, "The only way you'll become a true leader of this clan and gain respect is if you beat me."

"I know Father," Hinata said quietly as she took several steps back.

"Let's call that a day, I have a meeting today," Hiashi said as he strode into the Hyuuga household.

_When will it rain again?_

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! I would like at least one review to keep this going! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my first reviewer xInnerxTemx I am going to continue the story! R&R!**

**When It Rains**

**A Crying Angel**

He was once again sitting on a high branch in the forest. Once again it was about to rain and he looked up at the sky remembering the beautiful girl he had seen before. Of course he knew who she was but he wasn't about to approach her. He felt a drop of wetness and it was raining again. He looked down and there she was. She was in a silky white dress that framed her body and trailed a little behind her.

_She's like…an angel…_he thought in wonder as he watched her.

She stood there as warm tears joined cold rain on her cheeks. Her eyes never grew red or puffy, it was like she wasn't crying at all but she was.

He wanted to desperately talk to the girl but what would he say? He wasn't good at this at all.

_I guess I'll just have to watch and never speak to her…_

She searched the sky and asked the question she had asked before, "Why?"

He cocked his head a little to the side as she smoothed out the skirt of her dress and stare of into space. She sighed and questioned, "Why?"

He closed his eyes as he let the musical sound fill his ears. If she only spoke a little more, it would sound like a chorus of bells.

The sound of the rain stopped and he opened his eyes in alarm. The rain was gone, and so was she.

A beam of sunlight filled the empty space where she had just stood and he climbed down from the tree to inspect the space before trying to follow her. Surely she couldn't be that far away.

And she wasn't. She was running back to her estate in fear that her father would've noticed her absence from the ball. Her dress wasn't ruined which relieved her but her father's fury would not be pleasant.

He eventually caught up with her right before the edge of the forest and he stopped as he watched her sprint away. He leaned against the tree as her small and petite figure grew smaller and smaller.

--

"Gaara, were you in the forest again?" Kankuro asked as they strolled around town.

Gaara nodded as he searched for the girl that reminded him so much of an angel.

"Why? I mean, what's up with you and the greenery?" Kankuro asked.

"It's…calming…" he said.

"You're probably stalking that girl again," Kankuro laughed, "I bet she's imaginary."

Gaara smacked him on the head suddenly and regained his emotionless posture.

"OW! What was that for?" Kankuro grumbled.

Gaara didn't respond.

"Hey Gaara! What's up! Aren't you coming to the ball at the Hyuuga estate? Everyone is supposed to attend," Naruto said as he ran up holding a tuxedo in a bag.

"Why should I go?" Gaara sighed.

"Because I hear that beautiful girls are going and if I'm right, Hinata and Sakura are going to look AWESOME!" Naruto whispered.

_Hinata…_

"Sakura is so pretty and strong! Who could not like her? Naruto sighed happily, "But Hinata is so pretty too! In the dark she's like a moonbeam but in the light she's like the purest white dove!"

_In the rain and in the sun…if only I could see her face in the sun…_Gaara thought.

"I'm going! Are you going to stay home Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I want to go," Gaara said softly and began walking again.

"Good for you Gaara!" Naruto said happily as he walked beside his friend.

"I need to get a nice tuxedo," Gaara said as they approached a rental shop.

"Wait for me!" Kankuro said as he hurried to catch up with them.

--

"Lady Hinata, your father requests an audience with you before the ball tonight," a servant bowed and told Hinata as she entered the estate.

"Thank you," Hinata said breathlessly and hurried to her Father's office.

"Father, it is I, Hinata," Hinata bowed as she slid open the door to face her father.

"Hinata, I'm glad you look presentable for tonight. I want you to dance with every male around your age tonight," Hiashi said as he looked up from his table.

"Yes Father. May I ask why?" She asked timidly.

"I need to know who is appropriate for you," Hiashi said.

"Yes Father," Hinata bowed and left her father in peace.

"Don't mess this up Hinata, Hiashi is counting on you. Don't be so nervous tonight," Neji said.

Hinata only nodded as she passed him. There was something else on her mind that kept her from growing nervous.

_Who was that man that was watching me? He followed me until I was out of the forest…what does he want with me?_

**I hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer but hopefully the next chapter will. It's going to have details about the ball so I'll try and do my best! Review please and I'll at least need one or two reviews before I update! Thanks! ~Sai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much my loverly reviewers! So…here's another chapter of…**

**When It Rains**

**A Princess and her Masked Prince**

He slipped on the mask along with his other friends as they hopped around excitedly, ready to dance with some girls. She took off her mask and sighed. "Why a masquerade Hanabi? I feel like I'm in one of Edger Allan Poe's stories."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and answered, "You are so depressing at times I wonder if we're even related."

She sighed as she looked at the pale and skinny girl standing in the mirror. Her Pearl colored eyes shone brightly in the light and her blue hair hung down her back like a deep blue waterfall.

"Hurry up, the guests are starting to arrive," Neji said as he peeked into the doorway.

"Coming," Hinata said as she slipped the mask back on and hurried to the entrance hall. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and waited patiently for the arrival of the first guests.

Gaara waited in line behind his friends and thought bitterly, "I feel like I'm in a Romeo and Juliet movie…except for the fact that I'm not going to kiss her and get her engaged in a course of three days."

"Lighten up! It's a party at the Hyuuga's and I bet it's going to be grand!" Kankuro said as he lightly elbowed his brother.

"I call first dance with Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

I growled slightly but no one heard me.

--

Hinata walked amongst the guests, not talking but dancing with boys her own age as required of her father. She danced with many masked men but she knew her father would know who they were.

She knew when she danced with Naruto and Kiba, they made her blush…

As the night wore on and it grew later and later….she still had one more man to dance with. He sat waiting in the corner, watching her dance and twirl around the room. She knew she had to dance with him but she stood back.

_I'm just too shy…_

She turned on her heel and began to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder that sent tingles up her spine.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as she faced him.

He held out his arms and she took the offer. They began to dance and Hinata soon found herself swept away by this masked stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I…I…I am who you want me to be," he said quietly.

"Who I want you to be?" She questioned with confusion.

"Who you want me to be," he repeated.

The span around as Hinata wondered who this man could be. She had seen someone like him before but she doubted it would be him.

_It can't be Gaara…he never goes to parties…but his hair and his eyes remind me so much of him…_

The song ended after awhile and they let go. Once her arms left his a shock filled her body. It was a shock of longing, she wanted to hold the man before her and never let go.

He felt a similar shock but neither grasped the other in fear of being rejected.

"Thank you for the dance," she said breathlessly.

"Thank you Lady Hinata," he said softly and watched her walk slowly away. He dress trailed behind her and he gazed at the beauty walking away from him.

"How'd it go? I think I have a chance!" Naruto said happily as he punched the air.

"It went…fine…" Gaara said as Hinata vanished from his sight.

--

Hinata slipped into a quiet room and sat down to recollect herself.

_How was that? He made my heart race…my breath quicken…my cheeks blush…how could he make me feel this way?_

"Lady Hinata," a servant said entering, interrupting her thoughts, "It looks like it's going to rain."

Hinata gathered her skirt together in one hand and dashed out the door to the forest. She needed this time alone…to think about tonight…

Someone followed her there and she didn't notice. He was quiet and he hid behind a tree as she knelt in the same clearing earlier that day.

A light thunder rolled through the clouds and Hinata looked up at the sky as it started to rain. She took of the silly mask and let her tears join with rain.

"When it rains…" he thought as he watched her.

She suddenly stood up and looked around frantically as the rain started to come down faster.

"I know you're there!" She called softly as she searched the forest.

Gaara hid more behind the tree and waited.

"I know you're here show yourself! You've been watching me and I want to know who you are!" she said softly, the musical sound of her voice growing louder.

Gaara sat as he waited for her to find him. He knew she would but he didn't know what to say much less what to do.

There was a brief moment of silence and then the rain stopped.

Hinata searched but she could not find the one watching her. She felt the rain lessen and decided to hurry back to the estate before her father noticed her absence. She sighed and gather her skirt in one hand again and ran back to the estate, he followed a short while later.

--

"Hinata, there you are. Where did you run off too?" Hiashi asked his daughter as she snuck in.

"Oh! Um…W-well… I had to use the bathroom…" Hinata lied with a blush.

"Alright…where is that man you were just dancing with? He looked so much better then the other lot. Sasuke and he are number one and two in my book. I've looked them up and everything seems to look just fine."

"The masked man with the red hair?" Hinata questioned softly.

Hiashi nodded and searched until he found his target.

"I want you to go ask a dance from each of them again," he commanded.

"Yes Father," Hinata said with a small curtsy and walked slowly over to where Sasuke stood against a wall.

"Hello Sasuke," she said softly and curtsied slightly.

"You looked beautiful tonight Lady Hinata, but then again, I've already told you that haven't I?" He said as he placed one hand on her waist and grasped her free hand.

She looked at the masked man standing in the corner watching her and thought, "He is liked a masked Prince waiting to sweep me off my feet…oh! I'm just thinking like I'm in a fairytale!"

Hinata scolded herself inwardly as they danced. They were soon interrupted by Naruto.

"May I continue?" he asked glaring slightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed out and Naruto took his spot.

"Hello Naruto," she said softly but this time, she did not blush.

"Lovely party," he said.

Hinata nodded and glanced at the dark figure in the corner. She yearned to dance with him.

After the song ended, she found herself asking the man to dance yet again.

As he placed a hand on her waist and grasped her hand, he asked, "Do you know who you want me to be?"

She blushed a deep red and stuttered, "I…I think so…but I'm not sure…whether to…to tell you or not."

He nodded as he gazed into her pearl colored eyes and she gazed into his light blue ice colored ones.

"Do I know you?" She asked suddenly.

"Perhaps," he said quietly and let go as the song ended. The shock once again filled them both and they parted. Hinata grasped her chest, feeling the beating of her excited heart.

_Have I found the one?_

**What do you think? I hope you liked it! So…review please! And I won't update until I get a review or two!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I'm updating again! Lol okay so thanks to all my wonderful reviewers you are freaking awesome!**

**When It Rains**

**Under the Stars**

Hinata sat on the marble bench and rested her had on the railing of the balcony as she stared up at the stars. Light music drifted from within her room to the surrounding darkness outside. Her long hair drifted down her back and she was wearing a floor length nightgown that was a silvery color. She sighed happily as she recalled the memory with the redheaded masked stranger.

"Hinata, may I have this dance?" a voice whispered in her ear.

She looked around in surprise and there stood a masked man with his arm outstretched waiting for her to take it.

She held out her pale arm and he lightly grasped her slightly shaking hand.

"I'm not really sure we should," Hinata muttered as he pulled her up effortlessly and he began dancing with her.

"I think we should," his velvet voice whispered.

"But…I don't want to…" Hinata muttered and pulled away.

She sat back down on the bench and cast her gaze at the ground as to not meet his slightly icy stare. His arms still hung in the air as if she was still standing there.

"Hinata please," he asked as motioned for her to come back to him.

"I really don't think I want to," Hinata mumbled and crossed her arms to keep her hands from being grasped by him.

Strong hands grabbed her arms and he peered into her eyes. "Hinata, I want you to be mine."

Hinata gulped and turned her head away.

"Hinata…" he sighed.

"You! Get away from her!" Neji yelled as he came running.

"Neji!" Hinata cried happily.

"I thought it would be you Uchiha…leave her be," Neji growled as he readied himself to attack the other man.

Sasuke laughed and leapt off the edge of the balcony and darted away.

"So…it's not Uchiha that you like…" Neji said as he turned his attention back to Hinata.

She blushed brightly as Neji stared at her. A few moments passed and then Neji turned his head to the right so fast it cracked a little.

"Neji? What is it?" Hinata asked as she tried to peer through the shadows at what he was looking at.

"Only once, if I catch you at it I will attack," Neji hissed and walked back into the mansion.

A new song started playing and someone stepped out of the shadows. Tingles shot up her spine and her blush grew redder as he walked slowly up to her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"I…I am just…i-in my nightgown!" Hinata stuttered, protesting.

"You are still beautiful," he whispered.

"Won't you take that mask off?" Hinata asked as she reached for the strings. He took her hand and grasped her waist.

"Not yet," he said softly and began to dance.

"Then why do you get to see my face and I don't get to see yours?" Hinata questioned after a minute or two.

"Because I don't want you too yet," he answered and twirled her around.

Hinata looked up into the cold ice blue eyes that watched her.

"You seem so familiar," she whispered as she tried to figure out who it was.

"That is because you should know me," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Another tingle shot up her spine and she blushed.

_Where have I seen those eyes before? _Hinata thought.

The song ended and he stood there, staring at the beautiful and pale girl before him.

He let go of her and brought up his hand and cupped on of her cheeks. She rested her head on his hand as she looked up into his eyes.

"Hinata, I just want you to know, that I love you, and I've never felt this way before," he whispered and leaned his head in until his warm lips were just an inch away from her cold waiting ones.

Hinata's eyes popped open as she realized who it was.

"Aren't you…" she began and the warmth of his hand was gone. She stood up straight and looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

"…Gaara?"

**So what did you think? I will at least need three or four reviews before I update and if any of you guys have any ideas, I would love them! ~Sai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers Wild-O-Child-O, CAR, Animerose93, Beckerz, MidnightReddd, BloodxKanji, and GaarasLoverGirlKat! Thanks for your support! So…here's what you've all been waiting for!**

**When It Rains**

**Finding**

"Father, may I go out to the village for a while? I would like to take a stroll," she asked Hiashi as he walked down the stairs slowly.

"Yes but be sure to arrive in time for the ball tonight, remember, the boss of a big company is going to be here and it works well with business if you relax them first at a party," he replied.

She nodded and hurried off to put on some shoes. As soon as she slipped on some flats and a knee length purple dress she dashed out the door. The wind whipped through her long midnight blue hair as she searched the market for a certain red-haired man…

--

Gaara walked along a deserted street with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the ground, thinking about the night before when he had danced with Hinata…when she had looked so slimming and beautiful in the moonlight…

A small crunching noise was heard in the distance and grew louder as the sound grew closer.

He looked up and saw Hinata racing towards him. Her blue hair trailed behind her with her dress and her pale arms were outstretched towards him. His eyes opened wide in surprise as she grabbed hold of him in a tight hug. He stood there for a moment and then awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Gaara," Hinata whispered into his clothes.

He pressed her small frame against his muscular one and gently laid his head on hers.

"Why did you run off last night?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him with a small blush.

"I…well…I have never felt this way about someone before…and by keeping it secret…I don't know I'm not good at these sorts of things," Gaara said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata smiled and hugged him again.

There were a few moments of silence before Gaara pushed Hinata away from her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have to go, I will most likely see you late tonight Hinata, find me…" Gaara said as he turned and began walking away.

"How will I know where you are Gaara?" Hinata called after him.

"I hear it's going to rain tonight," Gaara said as he turned the corner and disappeared.

Hinata stood there for a moment as she took in the hint.

_The spot we first met at…in the forest…when it rained…of course! _Hinata thought.

She smiled with happiness and turned and walked the other direction. She headed down to find her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, the city model.

She walked into the family store and waited for her mother to come out of the back of the shop.

"Why Hinata Hyuuga! How may I help you?" Her mother asked as she pushed aside the curtain.

"I'm looking for Ino; can you tell me where she is?" Hinata asked.

"She's in her room designing some new clothes for the industry she's working for," her mother answered as she pointed up the stairs half-hidden by another curtain.

Hinata nodded and hurried up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the sliding door and slid it open once she heard a faint "come in."

"Ino! How are you my dear friend?" Hinata said as she hugged her friend.

"Be careful Hina! I can't make any mistakes on this drawing, it has to be flawless! Hold on a moment," Ino said as she held a finger up as she scanned the paper.

Hinata waited patiently while Ino finished.

"Done! So what does the Hina Heiress require?" Ino asked playfully as she stood up stretching.

"Ino…" Hinata sighed, "Well…I have a slight issue…"

"What kind! You know I can only help with two, men and fashion…" Ino said as she tilted her head slightly to one side.

"How about both?" Hinata asked with a small blush.

"Perfect! Tell me the situation and we'll get you situated!" Ino said excitedly.

"Well…there is this man I really like…and I have a party tonight…and I need a real showy dress and it has to not get ruined by rain! It has to appease him somehow…" Hinata said as her blush deepened until Ino thought she could feel the heat.

"I have the perfect one! It's in the closet down the hall, let's get you fitted up. Maybe you can be the model for this dress if it fits you well enough!" Ino said excitedly as she skipped out of her room.

"I'm sorry it's last minute Ino," Hinata apologized as she followed her ecstatic friend.

"Oh don't worry, even to the blindest of men this should really make their eyes poop out of their skulls," Ino said with a small giggle.

Hinata's jaw dropped as Ino pulled out the dress and smoothed it out.

"But…but it's so…so showy," Hinata whispered.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Ino asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Not that showy! Wouldn't that show too much of my skin?" Hinata asked Ino.

"Hinata dearest, if you opened your eyes to the fashion world, this is modest compared to what ladies are wearing today. Even women at your parties wear clothes showier then this piece of art!" Ino said proudly.

"Alright, I'm trusting you with this Ino," Hinata said.

She gulped as she took the dress and tried it on.

"Fits perfectly! Even your weirdo father won't object to this!" Ino giggled as she walked around Hinata, "but I will absolutely have to do your hair and make-up. I'm coming an hour before you have to go out and dance but I can't stay, I have a meeting tonight."

"Thanks so much Ino!" Hinata said as she hugged her friend.

"Careful! Careful! Don't ruin the dress!" Ino warned but smiled.

--

"Alright, look in the mirror!" Ino said as she spun Hinata around to look in the floor to ceiling length mirror.

Hinata gasped as she took in the image before her.

Her long blue hair was in curls tumbled in a cascade down her shoulders with a fake golden rose with a few feathers pinned by her ear. She had on little make-up but enough to bring out her eyes. Then her dress was white with a low V-neck and a small train behind her. All over the dress gold thread worked across in patterns.

"I look…"

"Beautiful?" Ino suggested with a broad smile.

"Thanks Ino!" Hinata said brightly.

"Now go have fun tonight, tell me all about it tomorrow. Ta ta!" Ino said and walked out of the room.

Hinata giggled as she spun around and watched herself in the mirror.

--

She hurried through the deserted parts of the city, hoping she wouldn't be caught by anyone, especially those of her kin. She soon reached the forest and looked up at the dismal grey sky.

She hurried until she ran into a clearing and there he stood. He was leaning against a tree watching her with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You look…well tonight," Gaara said with a hidden blush.

Hinata's pink deepened as she slowly approached him.

"It's about to rain, and I think instead of crying, you should try something else," Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like what?" She questioned as it started to rain lightly.

"This," Gaara said very softly and leaned down. Hinata blushed a fierce red and refused to pass out.

They were only an inch away, and inch away from sealing their love for each other, and inch away from proving their passion for each other, and inch away from experiencing their first kiss…

"HINATA!"

Hinata was pulled backwards and a shadow stood in front of her.

"I knew you were up to something when you excused yourself from the party early! People are out looking for you and you are with him?!" He shouted angrily.

Tears found their way through her lids and smeared the make-up she was wearing as they poured down her face along with the rain.

"Leave her alone," Gaara snarled.

"You leave her alone," the shadow snapped as she shielded the two from each other's view.

"I will never leave the one I love alone," Gaara hissed as he took a defensive stance.

"You? Love? Since when!" The figure laughed.

Gaara growled and leapt forward, and so did Hinata's so called 'protector'.

"Stop!" Hinata yelled but they did not yield to her cry.

**So! What did you think? Hm? Any idea on who the figure could be? You can always leave your idea's on who it might be cuz I just might use it! So please review! Three to four reviews are required before I update! And I tried to make it long by the way, but it's two in the morning lol and I couldn't sleep so I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! So…here's the chapter I've promised! And…you all said Neji and some said Sasuke or Naruto…so…Neji wins but there is going to be a small twist I hope you like it!**

**When It Rains**

**Surprises**

_I didn't even know he had such anger…or he could laugh…he has never protected me this much before…_Hinata thought as the two lunged at each other.

"Shino! Stop!" Hinata yelled as Shino threw the first punch.

Gaara dodged and came back around with his fist clenched.

Hinata tried to interfere in the fight but someone grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Hinata! Come with me you aren't supposed to be around him, let's go," he said quietly as he tried to drag the stricken Hinata away.

"Neji let go of me! I thought Father approved of him!" Hinata said as she tried to loosen Neji's grip on her arms.

"You cannot go wandering with men alone, he could've taken advantage of you," Neji hissed as he dragged her a few feet back.

"We love each other! He would never do that to me!" Hinata protested and turned to face Neji. Neji's eyes widened as he saw hate filled in her pale eyes that he had never seen before and she kicked his chest.

Neji let go and clutched his chest to try and regain his breath. Hinata fell and rolled over. She scrambled to her feet and tried to stop the two fighting. Neji grabbed her ankle while he tried to breath. Hinata kicked it away and leaped in-between the two.

Gaara and Shino gasped as they saw the pale blue haired woman jump in-between them as they began throwing a punch or a kick.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hinata shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the pain. Gaara unclenched his fists and brought out his arms to catch Hinata. Neji desperately tried to grab Hinata and pull her back to him and Shino watched in horror as his foot made contact with Hinata's stomach.

Everything seemed to speed up now as Hinata flew out of Gaara's arms and Shino fell to the ground while Neji grabbed empty air.

"Hinata!" The three men all yelled in horror as she hit the ground and rolled several times before hitting a trunk of the tree. There was a moments silence before they scurried over to her still form.

Neji rolled her over and Gaara checked her chest for its rise and fall.

"She's breathing," Gaara said and Neji sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry Neji Hyuuga, I was trying to get Gaara and…" Shino said sadly as he knelt by Hinata. Gaara growled and Neji hung his head.

--

Hinata woke up in her room. Her white bedding was covering her and slid down her neck to her hips as she sat up. She lifted a pale hand to move the netting hanging around her bad to peer into her room.

"Hinata," an older voice said. Hiashi stood up from the chair and slowly approached his small daughter.

"I heard what happened…I don't know what to say. Shino and Neji have been removed from your Shadow Guard and I do not know what to do with Gaara…" he sighed as he sat next to her.

"My Shadow Guard?" Hinata asked.

"It's a guard that watches and protects you from the shadows, you never see them, but they see you," Hiashi sighed.

Hinata blushed as she realized they probably had watched her dress and undress.

"Gaara…I understand his love for you…but I cannot help wondering if he would've taken advantage of you…and his actions clearly show that maybe he is not for you," Hiashi said as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata paled of any color it had left, "No! I love Gaara and he loves me!"

Hinata clenched her sheets in her hands, anger and horror filled her thoughts as she tried to fight back tears.

"Hinata…please understand…I only want the best for my daughter…so I am going to have Sasuke be the one to court you…so to speak…" Hiashi said and then waited for his daughter's reaction.

Hinata gasped and tears poured down her porcelain cheeks as she gaped at her father.

"….NO!" Hinata yelled and startled Hiashi, "You've taken things away from me and this was the one thing I thought you would let me keep but I was wrong! What kind of Father are you?!"

"Hinata calm yourself. Why do you act this way?" Hiashi asked in surprise as Hinata glared at him.

"You have taken my childhood away from me, you have taken my love for this family away from me, you have taken most of my friends away from me, and now you take the one thing I hold closest to me!" Hinata yelled and more tears stained the white covers.

"Hinata," Hiashi said as he recovered and his gaze hardened, "you will be with Sasuke and no more Gaara. That is final."

Hinata gaped at Hiashi as he stormed from the room.

Sobs racked her body and she clutched her chest to find some comfort in her troubles. She stood up after awhile and her blue nightgown trailed after her as she sat down on the marble bench on her balcony.

She gazed at the grey skies, slowly darkening. Rain began falling and Hinata did not move from her spot. She remained still as tears wiped away her tears.

Gaara watched from the trees. He frowned as he watched his only love suffer.

"Gaara, leave now," an angry voice commanded.

He clenched the trees and shoved away. "I will not let Hinata get taken away from me this easily. I will never let go. I love you Hinata."

Neji dragged Gaara away and out of the Hyuuga grounds.

"_I love you Hinata…" _the faint voice of Gaara's said as it carried threw the wind to Hinata's perch. She looked around desperately, hoping that he was there to rescue her but there was no sign. She sighed in despair when she could not spot him.

"I will always love you Gaara, I will find you, and I will never let Sasuke have me…"

**So what did you think? I'm sorry I had to make it so sad and I apologize for it being so short but I am just getting ready for the next chapter! The next one is going to be interesting! And I'll just give you a little preview…Hinata has to move to a different Hyuuga estate and Sasuke tried to win her heart. So read and review! I need five reviews before I update! ~Sai**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright…I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for…but I'll let it slide this time…so here's another chapter! Thanks for your support!

**When It Rains**

**The Hidden Pond**

Hinata walked up the old cobblestone walkway to the other Hyuuga Estate. Hanabi and Neji followed her whispering to each other. Hinata sighed and entered the large greeting hall. She walked slowly up the marble stairs until she reached her private floor and walked into her room. She passed through it without a glance to anything in the large and decorated room. She lightly pushed open the glass doors and stepped into the sunlight. Her delicate skin reflected the sunlight as she sat down on a cushioned bench.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned quickly to face the man who had spoken to her. Her expression went from surprise to an unreadable mask. She didn't respond but waited for him to say something else.

"Hinata may I sit with you?" He asked gently.

"If it pleases you," she said softly.

"It does," he said so softly Hinata did not hear it. He sat beside her pale and tiny frame. He glanced over and scanned what she was wearing.

Her long hair spilled over her shoulders and a long silk white dress with long see through sleeves clung to every curve.

He looked away and towards the blooming garden.

"I assume Hiashi told you…"

"Of his intentions," Hinata finished softly but with a cold edginess.

"I am sure you have feelings for…Gaara still…however I am sure you will find that you will like me more," he said softly looking back at her.

"I think you will find that I am not like every woman that you encounter. I will not fawn over you and beg you to steal kisses with me behind the rosebushes," Hinata said icily.

_So shy Hinata has a frosty side…it just makes me want her even more…_Sasuke thought.

Hinata stiffened when she realized Sasuke was staring at her.

_If only I had Ino's feistiness…I would tell him to bug off…_Hinata thought and sighed internally.

There was a moment's silence before Hiashi stepped out onto the balcony.

"Ah I see you've met our guest," he said approvingly.

"Guest?" Hinata said in soft shock.

"Of course, he will be staying with us for a matter of time. I'm sure over that period of time events will happen to…better the future," Hiashi said looking at both of them.

Hinata took in an expressionless face will Sasuke glanced at the woman he loved.

"Hinata, I forgot to tell you before we left…there will be a ball tomorrow. I have bought several dresses for you to try on and see which one you will wear tonight. I expect Mister Uchiha to dance your first and last dance with you," Hiashi told Hinata.

Sasuke suppressed a smirk while Hinata tried to keep her composure.

"Now, Mister Uchiha, I believe we have business to discuss," Hiashi said focusing his attention on Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and followed Hiashi out of the balcony, leaving Hinata to her now peaceful haven.

Hinata waited until the two were completely out of site before resting her head in her hands. She sighed sadly, her thoughts turning the red-haired man she had given her heart to…

--

Gaara walked down the road too busy looking for the turn-off to the Hyuuga estate where Hinata had moved too.

He walked with a purpose and he wasn't about ready to let the Uchiha to have something he had wanted more than he. He sighed in relief as he found the road that Temari had described to him. He looked around before continuing on until he slid into the trees and began walking the border of the estate.

He thought of how willing Temari and Kankuro had been to send him off to his cousin's small house only a few miles away from the estate. He walked among the trees and nearly smiled when he remembered his cousin's surprised face.

He walked silently and slowly, enough to make sure no one heard him or was aware of his presence. He knew he had to be careful. Anyone protecting the Hyuuga's would be on him like flies and honey if he was not careful. He suppressed the urge to not run and rescue his beautiful princess now.

The wind blew slightly and he stopped for a moment, trying to sense any other persons in the area. He sensed none and continued onward. He sighed as he remembered her scent. Her figure. Her speech.

That made him smile.

He soon reached a pond and knelt down on a large rock near the edge. He stared down at his reflection. The wind calmed to nothing and the ripples on the pond ceased, it had become as smooth as glass. He sighed at the peacefulness of the small clearing and soon grey overtook the blue in the sky. He sat motionless for what seemed hours until a drop of rain unsettled the water.

Gaara had been so deep in thought it nearly made him jump. Slowly but surely more drops of rain disturbed the surface of the pond. He stood up and took some shelter underneath some nearby trees. He glanced up at the sky and looked back. He nearly gasped aloud in surprise.

There she was.

Hinata now stood on the rock staring at the sky. He knew all too well that tears were mixing with the rain. He stared in awe for a moment before recollecting himself. He stepped out from the tree's shadow and Hinata jumped slightly in surprise.

"Hinata…"

"Gaara…?!"

She was soon in his arms. His strong comforting arms surrounding her small shaking frame. She sobbed into his already soaked shirt and clung to him. Gaara closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feel of her touch and the small warmth she had.

For a small while they stayed in that position, comforting each other with their presence and making sure it was real. Soon, Hinata's sobs softened until there were no more tears to shed. She glanced at his smooth and calm face with a small smile.

He smiled back at her and leaned down and gently kissed her soft lips.

She kissed back gently but eagerly.

He pulled back after a moment and smoothed out her hair and glanced at her drenched form.

"You should get something dry on before you catch something. I don't want you sick on my behalf…" Gaara said softly.

"I might as well…the rain is letting up and I can't afford to stay away much longer. I wish I could be in your arms for forever but I must go back…I have to convince Father somehow to let you have me…" she said softly as she looked at him.

"I will see you soon Hinata…hurry…the rain is almost stopped…" he said sadly.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and hurried away.

He stood looking after her for a moment before starting back to his cousin's house. He sighed gratefully but sadly at the same time. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and lost himself deep in thought.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to see if I can get more wooing from Sasuke in the next chapter but only if I get more than three or four reviews! If you have any ideas for me, I will gladly accept them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the long wait…I was busy and went on a vacation but now I'm back and have another chappie just for you! Thanks guys!**

**When It Rains**

**The Gift**

Hinata leaned against the railing and sighed. She had somehow managed to escape Sasuke and her Father with their wedding plans. Hiashi had insisted that Sasuke couldn't properly propose until both of them were sure Hinata would say yes. If the moment did come and she refused…she wouldn't have a choice.

"Hinata…there you are," an awfully familiar voice said.

Hinata kept back a groan and faced her 'one true love.'

"Hinata, I'm sure that being around your Father isn't the best of company to truly woo you into my arms," Sasuke said softly as he finished climbing the stairs.

"Woo me into your arms? You're terrible at this," Hinata said softly.

"I know…" Sasuke sighed dejectedly, "I've never really tried to capture a girl's heart before because…it's all been so easy…but you're a challenge…a challenge I will overcome! I will have you as my Hinata."

"A challenge you will more certainly not overcome! I will never fall for you! My heart is already at another's man feet and he is insistent on not giving it back! I won't take it back even if he offers! I am not for you!" Hinata protested as Sasuke neared.

"Please Hinata…you cannot see him…you cannot experience his touches, they way I can make you feel…" Sasuke murmured as he reached out and gently felt her pale cheek.

"Sasuke don't…" Hinata warned.

"Your skin is so smooth and pale, like porcelain, but so very soft…and your eyes…pools of lavender I love to sink myself into…so beautiful…not mine…but you will be! I will show you I can do things for you that he never could!" Sasuke said firmly and grasped her face with both hands gently.

"Sasuke! I do not want this! Let go of me!" Hinata protested as she tried to get Sasuke to let go. It failed.

"Hinata…I want to feel your soft pale pink lips on mine…I want to taste your rosebud lips…let me show you what he cannot…" he said as he brought his face close to hers.

"Sasuke I beg of you! Stop! I do not want to kiss you! You will not have me!" Hinata said and tried to avoid his lips but her attempts were feeble and he kissed her.

She protested the whole time and pushed him away. She gathered her skirts and ran…ran back to Gaara's and her meeting place…the hidden pond…

Sasuke felt his lips and smiled.

--

"Tsunade, I am going to go see Hinata…I won't be here for lunch," Gaara said and fingered a poorly wrapped box.

"Alright Gaara…I'll leave something for you for when you get back. Good luck!" The tall blond said.

"Thanks again for helping me pick out the present for her," Gaara said softly as he opened the door.

"I just wish you would've let me wrap it," Tsunade mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

Gaara ran down the road until he met his turn off and started walking. He stayed a ways from the borderline of where the guards were and quietly made his way to the pond.

_Lavender pond…it reminds me of her eyes…_

Gaara finally found the clearing and gazed into the pond's depths before setting the box no the rock. He turned to go but heard fast footfalls approaching.

Gaara receded into the trees and saw Hinata run up to the pond. Her hair streamed behind her along with the light blue dress that clung to every curve she had.

"Hinata," Gaara called and stepped into the light.

Hinata's face broke into a smile and she crashed into him. They fell to the ground, Hinata was laughing.

_Her clear laugh sounds like bells…everything about her is beautiful…_

"What happened?" Gaara asked as he smoothed out her hair.

"Sasuke…kissed me…and I couldn't stop him…I just…I just needed you…I don't want him to take me…" Hinata said and dropped her head into his chest.

Gaara's arm went limp and blind fury raged inside him. He gently pushed Hinata off and stood up. He started to head towards the estate.

"Gaara don't! I don't want them to take you away! We'll find something else just don't go now! I can't risk you leaving me!" Hinata protested as she scrambled to her feet.

"He kissed you…he kissed you Hinata!" Gaara snarled.

He felt Hinata cling to his arm.

"Please Gaara, I would rather have you here with me, safe, then in prison, unable to see me…unable to help me convince Father that you're the better choice…"

Gaara noticed tears were soaking up his shirt and the rage left him as he comforted her.

"I can't lose you," Hinata mumbled.

After Hinata had calmed and Gaara got her to smile, he noticed the poorly wrapped box sitting on the rock.

"Wait here and close your eyes," he said softly.  
Hinata shut her eyes and Gaara grabbed the box. He unwrapped it and placed the empty box in her hands. He then quickly clasped the necklace around her neck and had her open her eyes.

She glanced at the empty box and looked up in confusion.

"Look in the pond," Gaara said softly.

Hinata moved over by the pond and her eyes widened in surprise and glee.

The necklace had a ruby and an opal on it. It was heart shaped and one side of the heart was full of the opal, and the other side the ruby.

"Gaara…this must have costed a fortune for you…how did you pay for it?" Hinata asked wonderingly.

"Well…before you moved…Neji gave me all the money he had…for the pain he had given us and for Hiashi…I used half of it on this…" Gaara said and kissed her.

The passion in that kissed was a thousand fold more intense than the one Sasuke had tried.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him, and his arms around her waist.

Hinata pulled back and asked, "What's the other half for?"

"Well…the ring…" Gaara said softly and kissed her forehead.

Hinata gasped in pleasure and kissed Gaara.

He took a step back in surprise but kissed her back willingly.

"Hinata?" another voice called.

Gaara pulled back and growled.

"Gaara no!" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata…what are you doing?!"

**I wonder who it is…heehee… sorry to put you on a cliffy but I would like your opinion on who it should be to discover them! Be creative and put in who you think would make it interesting! ~Sai**


End file.
